Dream a Different Dream of Me
by jeanne.summers
Summary: Diaspro takes a second to think. The fight during the Day of the royals ends differently and Stella helps Bloom with the fall out.


Winx Club | Jeanne Summers Collection | Dream a Different Dream of Me (verse)

Reality: Alternate ending to 117 (Brandon's secret)/Secrets within secrets/Royal Heartbreak

Main Characters: Bloom, Diaspro, Sky, Stella, Brandon (mentions other Winx members, Faragonda.)

Bashing: N/A

Warnings: My typos and spleling/ lack of beta.

Pairings: Bloom/Sky, Diaspro/Sky, Stella/Brandon, Bloom\Diaspro(Friendship), Bloom\Stella(friendship), Brandon\Sky(friendship)

Adoptability: Full, just drop me a line first so there's no 'oh my god someone stole this/you stole this' where I then have to go wait what,' and instead can go 'it's not stole, it's adopted, read the authors notes more.'

* * *

Diaspro glared at the other girl as she turned away, hating the ginger haired fairy who'd tried to steal her fiancé. She considered attacking again, just to drive home a point, but stopped herself and looked, really looked. The other fairy was curling up on herself like she was in physical pain; she really hadn't known she was stealing someone else's boyfriend. But why not, surely Sky had made it clear he was on a committed relationship? Even if he was pretending to be his squire Brandon, surely he would have mentioned her even if not by name? So why didn't the other fairy know about Sky's girlfriend, his fiancé!?

Sky had... had cheated on her.

Prince Sky of Eraklyon had cheated on HER?!

How dare he!?

Suddenly Diaspro wasn't angry at the fairy, she was furious at the prince. Bloom began to drop to her knees, to shocked and horrified to stay upright, all her strength seeping out of her; a pair of soft hands and arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up expecting to see Stella through her tears, gasping when she saw instead Diaspro, Sky's fiancé, looking fierce enough to melt stone with her glare. A glare which was, surprisingly enough, not aimed at Bloom.

Stella and the girls landed in a loose formation around them, having transformed and flown to their friend's aid. Sky opened his mouth to speak, plea, protest, but was cut off by Diaspro who spoke venomously and calmer then anyone expected.

"Don't. Don't talk to her, don't talk to me, just don't Sky. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know you were I engaged, but you; you had all the facts, you strung her along and you cheated on me, you've dishonoured both of us as well as yourself and your family.

"Bloom and I will be leaving, and when we are done screaming at the outrage we are going to talk, then when Bloom and I have finished talking, you and I will be sitting down and having a _long_ chat.

"You don't get the high ground here Sky, what you did was wrong! Since you apparently don't know what or rather who you want: I hereby _suspend_ our engagement until this mess has been cleared up!" Diaspro shifted Bloom's weight so one of her friends could help Diaspro fly her out. Stella stepped forward to do just that but pause before she reaches the two fairies.

"I princess Stella of Solaria offer my survives as mediator between the offended parties of Diaspro and Bloom."

"I accept," Diaspro's reply more formal than Bloom's teary "thanks Stella." The solar fairy grabbed Bloom's now free side and together the two blonde fairies flew the ginger out of the arena, escorted by the rest of the Winx members.

* * *

Bloom cried, hugged the other girls and wailed. Diaspro seethed, destroyed then fixed things and repeated. Stella spoke quietly in the phone from the solitude of the balcony.

"They're still really angry and upset, and so am I. You lied to me about who you are and that's not okay. I still love you and I want to get to know you, the real you, non royal status and all but Bloom needs my support right now and my friend has to come first."

"I know Stella, your loyalty is one of the things I love about you, and I don't want you to leave Bloom when she needs you, what Sky and I did has already hurt her so much. He does love Bloom you know. He loves Diaspro to, but as a friend or cousin, it's not the same. He's actually _in love_ with Bloom, we didn't mean for this to get out of hand, or for it to hurt anybody, but it has. I'm so sorry Stella, we both are.

"I know the girls are both probably heartbroken and upset, but just so you know Sky's heartbroken to, and he feels really guilty, and so do I."

"I think for now we should all stay away from each other, but as mediator for Bloom and Diaspro, can I ask you to be our link to Sky when they're ready to talk to him?"

"Of course. I love you Stella."

"I love you too... Brandon."

* * *

Most of the Winx were in class, Faragonda had allowed Bloom a few more days and Diaspro was mostly home schooled and not an Alfea student so the two were alone in the dorm, cuddled on Bloom's bed in their pyjamas.

"I love him, even after this,"

"I know, so do I; I want to hate him but even angry I still love him."

"This isn't fair, he shouldn't have done this."

"The worst part is you aren't some enemy to overcome, you aren't an obstacle for me and Sky to tackle together."

"It would be easier if you were a witch with a love spell, but you're not and this has to be dealt with."

"You're right, but I don't want to go to him, I don't want to talk about this between the three of us because it might mean giving him up."

"Or it could mean getting him back."

"One of us won't and I can't say I'll be happy for you if he doesn't pick me."

"I won't be happy for you either."

"But this can't go on can it."

"No, it can't."

"I'll ask Stella to set up a meeting when she stops by on break."

"Alright; but in the mean time we still have a tub if ice cream."

* * *

Honestly Stella had been expecting much worse when the three met (with Stella and Brandon as mediators) but maybe that was just her parents' divorce colouring her expectations of break-ups. Well, that and Stella had been with the two girls as they raged and cried, against each other, with each other and about Sky.

In the end though Sky and Diaspro's engagement was broken off by the two royals, Bloom and Sky were in a tentative pre-dating again phase and the three were all doing their best to find a middle ground.

Sky felt strongly for both girls, he didn't want his love for Bloom to alienate Diaspro whom he'd known for so long.

Diaspro had grown semi-fond of Bloom and didn't want to loose Sky completely.

Bloom loved Sky and didn't want to hate Diaspro, whom Bloom now considered an almost friend.

Stella and Brandon shared several chaste kisses, the first contact in weeks, as they waited to see if there would be another explosion between the trio, and help them deal with the inter-realm media fall-out in the mean time. Tecna had been doing her best to counter any cyber scandals surrounding the fight, but even she couldn't silence the media.

"Alright Stella, we're ready when you are." The sun fairy looked the three over, absent mindedly straightening Brandon's cape. She took a moment to adjust to seating arrangements before letting in the headmistress and the reporter and photographer from Teen Fairy Magazine. It was the number one magazine in the magical dimensions and they'd covered several 'scandals' before, far more truthfully then their competitors. It was time to dowse the last spot fires from the initial Day of the Royals blast.

* * *

So I've been thinking about this scenario for... years actually.

I understand that the three involved in the 'love triangle' are teenagers but I just wanted them to stop for a minute and think about where the blame actually lay.

The whole reason we hate Diaspro so vehemently, other then she's a snotty little brat, is that we were set up to hate her. She was made into the 'enemy' by the simple fact that she was an obstacle in the way of the Sky/Bloom relationship, then she kept being this obstacle because _her_ feelings were never dealt with.

She was in love with this boy, set to marry him and suddenly he's ripped away from her and no one even deals with her feelings, her love, her loss, her heartbreak. So she begins to lash out at the one she sees as responsible for this break-up: Bloom. This resentment grows and continues to poison Diaspro through out the rest of the seasons.

Sky knowingly cheated on her, and that has to hurt, but Bloom had no idea he was in another relationship. When they started to get romantic, he could have said something to her, he could have said something to Diaspro and broken off his engagement, but he didn't.

I can understand that you can't help falling in love but Sky made the decision to lie to both girls and one of them is villainised for doing nothing more than loving a man she was in a relationship with. None of them handled it very well and I just wanted to 'fix it.' Or I could have had Diaspro and Bloom Pull a GriF'onda and turn Sky into a goat.


End file.
